Comfort
by DestinyArmor
Summary: Take place after their fight against Heavensider, Misuzu, Veronica and Ninotchka were still struggling to move on after everything that happen to them until now, how can Chuuta will help those three in times like this, Rated M for Lemon, now Three-shots [Chuuta x Misuzu, Chuuta x Ninotchka, Chuuta x Veronica], Don't Like, Don't Read
1. Chuuta X Misuzu

Comfort

Chuuta was in the kitchen making their breakfast, he was still trying to get over on what happend just few days ago

After they manage to defeat the notorious alien outsiders called Heavensider, Chief Laine took responsibility on the damages that was dealt on his station and with the help of Dr. Love, they're trying to create at least a countermeasure medicine against the unknown disease that took away trillions of lives on three planets and of course, on the station too

Right now, he and the rest of his friends that fought these group were resting on his house, Mimi actually demand answers from Chuuta after he returned and so, with no other choice, he told her every single detail, from him joining the space police eLDLIVE until his recent fight against Heavensider, as well as the alien that was residing inside his body, Drew

At first, Mimi almost fainted from the shock at the fact that the only boy she cares about was seemingly infected by some sort of parasyte but after explaining thoroughly to her about the situation and with the help from his friends, she finally accepted it and so...

"Chuuta..."

The black haired boy turn to see his brown haired classmate and his girlfriend

"Oh Misuzu, you're awake..." Chuuta said, but the most affected of all was Sonokata Misuzu...everyone just found out that the missing memories she's been trying to remember was actually a component of the 'blueprint' and it actually devastated her, thinking to herself that it was all her fault that this mess happen but Chuuta manage to be with her at all times and cheer her up with his words, even though she still felt guilty, she was glad that Chuuta never leave her side and so, here they are

"Yeah"

"What about Glock and the others?" he asked

"They're still sleeping, maybe they're still tired after the fight" Misuzu answered him, Chuuta nodded and then he returned on making breakfast

"Is there something else I can help you with?" she asked

"No, I've got everything covered, why don't you wait on the couch, I'll call you and everyone else when it's done" Chuuta replied, Misuzu slowly nodded and then she went to the living room and sat on the couch

-X-

"I'm sorry for the loss of your friends back there..." Mimi said as she and everyone was gathered on the table and eating their food

"Thanks Ms. Kokonose, we appreciated it" Ninotchka said

"Well, I don't know if this will help, but here, take this..."

Then Mimi handed them three tickets

"Auntie, is that..."

"It's a ticket from the resort that was recently opened here on Shirobori, they gave it away in order to gather few customers to promote their facilities and I was one of the lucky people who received it, unfortunately I only got three so you have to decide who will go" she explain to them

"Well, why don't you guys take the tickets then?" Chuuta asked, referring to Glock, Misuzu, Veronica and Ninotchka

"Eh!"

"What!"

"B-But what about you Chuuta?" the purple haired boy asked

"I'm fine...besides, I have a lot of chores to do here on our house..." Chuuta reasoned

"T-Then I'll stay here too..." Misuzu told them, everyone look at her

"Actually, I'm not in the mood right now and Chuuta might need some help here..." she said, Chuuta look at her with wide eyes, he actually want her to take one of the tickets so that she can relax and have fun, then Glock nodded at that

"If you insist..."

-X-

Glock, Veronica and Ninotchka were now on the way to the resort, with tickets on hand along with some clothes borrowed from Chuuta and some clothes from Mimi that she picked on the store by mistake, she decided to give it to the three girls for they don't have anything on them while Glock was borrowing clothes from Chuuta

"Okay Chuuta, Misuzu, I ran out of some ingredients on my muffins so I'll go buy some, can you two watch the shop for a while?" she asked, Chuuta nodded and so is Misuzu

"Okay, we understand"

"Well then..."

Mimi then took her grocery basket and went outside the shop, this leave Chuuta and Misuzu alone

"Okay, let's get started then..." Chuuta said as he first do his chores, there's hardly a customer for now so...

"Uh...Misuzu, can you man the shop for a while? I'm going to finish cleaning the house first then I'll join you after I'm done" Chuuta asked her

"Okay..."

-X-

"Okay, you two can go take a rest now, I"ll deal with everything else here" Mimi told the two

"You sure auntie?" Chuuta asked

"I am...you guys were just still tired after everything happen so you two need a lot of rest"

And with that said, Chuuta went to his room while Misuzu went to Mimi's room

 _Chuuta's room:_

The black haired boy sat on his bed and his thoughts drifted back, the damage that the Heavensider left was beyond the capabilities of the space police force, and not just that, he remember their boss, Madigan, as well as his goal to stop them, he smile a little

"We finally did it Division head, they're gone now..." he muttered and then Drew popped from his chest

" ** _I'm sure wherever he is...he's watching over you and he must be happy now that we finally fulfill his wish and save the entire el civilization_** " Drew told him, Chuuta let out a small smile

"I know, but still...if we just somewhat knew that they'll do something like this...we can..."

" ** _Chuuta, no matter how many times you regret it, we can't turn back the time, just look at the bright side, at least everyone in the station can now rest peacefully_** " Drew said, trying to lift the regret he feel right now

"That's right"

*KNOCK*

Chuuta gasp a bit and then he turn to the door

"It's me, Misuzu...can I come in?"

Chuuta gasp at that but he answer her nevertheless

"Y-Yeah, sure you can come in"

The he went to the door and open it to reveal the brown haired woman, he can clearly see that her eyes were sore from crying

"A-Are you okay?"

"No..." she answered directly, Chuuta just nodded at that

"I guess you want some company then..." Chuuta said, Misuzu let out a little smile at that

"Yes"

The he let her inside his room, she sat on his bed while Chuuta sat beside her, then without hesitation, he placed his right arm around her shoulder and then he lightly pull her so she can rest her head on his shoulder, Misuzu close her eyes, feeling safe on her lover's arms

"Feeling better?" he asked

"Yeah, thanks Chuuta" she replied

"That's good to hear"

The couple stay like that for some time until he heard her soft snore, Chuuta look to see her asleep, he smile at the sight of her beautiful sleeping face, she should at least told him that she want to sleep so that he can let her lay on the bed for more comfortable position, not like this

Chuuta sigh at that and then he decided to carry her bridal style and then he put her on the bed, then just as he was about to remove his arms, Misuzu's arms wrapped around Chuuta's neck, pulling him on top of her, this cause Chuuta to blush

"M-Misuzu..."

"Don't leave me here, please..." he heard her whisper on his ear, Chuuta gasp but he immediately understood it

"I won't..."

Then without much of a choice, he lay beside Misuzu, her right arm was still wrapped on his neck but after few moments, he felt something painful on his crotch, his face became even red

" _Crap! Not in a time like this..._ " Chuuta thought, feeling an erection due to him being with the woman he likes, he tried to make sure Misuzu won't find out about it as he slight adjust his hips

But unfortunately, Misuzu won't make it easy for him as she move to the side and face Chuuta while pulling him closer, Chuuta panic at that and then...she open her eyes

"Chuuta...you..." he heard her say and look at him directly, Chuuta was now sweating bullets, then with no way out of the situation, he can't do anything but to apologized to her

"S-Sorry Misuzu, I didn't mean to-"

He was silenced by Misuzu's soft lips being pressed against his...

Then after that, she release her lips from the kiss and smile

"I'm not angry..." she told him

"Eh..."

Then her face became red before she spoke

"I-If you want to...we can do it...I'm also quite...wet down here..." Misuzu said, shocking Chuuta

But soon after, Chuuta nodded at that and so, Misuzu release her arms and then the two proceed to strip off their clothes until they're fully naked, their face became completely red seeing each other's bare body

"D-Don't stare too much...It's embarrassing" she said, seeing him looking at her breast, Chuuta cough thrice and then he take the first move by kissing her on the lips, Misuzu open her mouth to allow his tongue to wrapped around her own, battling for dominance until Chuuta won, then while they're doing that, his hand explored her body by squeezing her breast and lightly pinching her nipple, this cause Misuzu to moan on his mouth and then after that, he release his hand from her breast and then place it between her legs, where Chuuta feel her crotch a bit wet

Then after that, Chuuta pulled his head back, ending their liplock then he focuse his gaze on her breast and without further ado, he lightly suck her left nipple, this earn a delicious moan from Misuzu

"Ahhhh!"

Her moans serve as a fuel for Chuuta's lust as he lightly bit her nipple, teasing it between his teeth, Misuzu'eyes rolled back as she grit her teeth, she can't believe how good she felt right now

Then Chuuta did the same treatment on her right breast and then after that, he decided to stop teasing her and look at her while waiting for her to recover

Misuzu panted at the sheer pleasure that her body just experienced, then after catching her breath, she then look at him

"It's my turn now"

Then without waiting for his approval, she pushed him on the bed and then she went on his crotch and look at his cock, she was shocked at how big it is, she gulp at that but then, she focus herself and then using her left hand, she lightly grip the shaft, earning a groan from Chuuta

"Ugh..."

Then she start experimenting by lightly pumping it up and down first to see what kind of reaction Chuuta would make and her expectations wasn't betrayed as she saw him starting to moan, just like she did recently

"Ahhhh!...Ugh..."

Chuuta close his eyes and grit his teeth at the initial pleasure his body just absorb, then Misuzu notice something was coming out from the head of his cock as she pump his shaft

" _What's this?_ " she thought, then using her point finger, she scoop it and then she temporarily stop pumping his cock and without thinking, she lick it from her finger and then tasted it on her mouth

"M-Misuzu...d-d-did you just..." Chuuta saw her do that and can't help but to be embarrassed

"It's quite salty, but it's taste good for some reason" she told him

"Eh!"

Then she continue where she left off, giving him a handjob and then she realize that the longer she did that, more of 'it' is coming out and so, wanting to taste more, she then lick the tip of his cock while she's at it, twirling her tongue up and down, tasting the same salty liquid like before, and unknowingly bringing Chuuta to his limit, the boy grip the bedsheet as he tried not to explode too quickly, especially that Misuzu was in front of her

"M-Misuzu! Arghhh! I'm gonna-"

Then the brown haired woman suddenly suck the tip like a straw, rendering Chuuta's effort useless and the moment he felt her suck the head of his cock, he snapped

And with that, Chuuta release a huge amount of his load directly into her mouth

"Mmmrrppgh!"

Misuzu gasp as she feel that her mouth was gagged by Chuuta's load and then she pull her head up, releasing his cock and spilling the rest on the bedsheet, Chuta panted at that intense pleasure and climax he experience, then after catching his breath, he turn to see Misuzu, her mouth was full of his seed and was spilling down to her chest and to her breasts as well, covering them with his white sticky liquid

"S-Sorry Misuzu...I didn't mean to do that, It's just that it feels so good I couldn't hold back anymore..." Chuuta apologized to her, the woman cough twice and then after licking her lips and swallow, she spoke

"I-It's okay...even though I was caught off guard by that" Misuzu replied and then she went on top of him after seeing his dick was still erect

"I think I'm wet enough...can I?" she asked him

"A-Are you sure...I mean this is your...first time...so it might hurt you" he asked her

"It's okay...if it is you, Chuuta...I will be glad to give my virginity to you and I know you also feel the same" she said, Chuuta was stunned at what she said but he nodded, groping her ass and then position his dick to her entrance

Misuzu nodded for the last time and then with that, he thrust his cock deep inside her, breaking her hymen on the process

"AHHHHH-mmppgh!"

Misuzu yelled loudly but Chuuta manage to grab her head and kiss her on the lips in order to muffle her scream, he just hope aunt Mimi didn't hear that

Then after few seconds, Chuuta release Misuzu from the deep kiss and then he let her adjust to his size

"Okay Chuuta, you can move now..." Misuzu replied and then just as she said, Chuuta start moving his hips, his length was going in and out of her as the pleasure was starting to dominate their senses

"Ahhh!" she shouted, causing Chuuta to temporarily stop and then he face her

"Misuzu, can you lower your voice? Auntie might hear us" he request to her

"I-I'll try Chuuta, but don't blame me if I can't, this feels really good, you know" she told him, Chuuta nodded at that and then he continue pounding her, hoping that they won't get caught in the middle of their intercourse

Chuuta then increase the pace, thrusting his cock even deeper than before, hitting her cervix many times, this cause her eyes to roll back in intense pleasure due to the penetration she constantly felt inside her

"Hieeee! Chuuta, I'm gonna..." she didn't get to finish as one of the thrust made her cum, she grit her teeth while trying to hold back a scream

Chuuta keep up with her for few minutes and then he suddenly stop pounding her and then, he lift her suddenly

"Chuuta!"

"Sorry Misuzu, but I want to try a new position, if you don't mind"

"Eh!"

Then after some movement and shifting position, Chuuta was now behind her, his cock was still inside her though, then without hesitation, he grab her left arm and put it on the back of his neck, facing her armpit and pulling her body close to his at the same time, then he grab both her breast from that position too and he start moving his cock again while starting to lick her armpit, these combination was too much to Misuzu

"C-Chuuta, p-please stop licking my armpit! It's so dirty" she begged him but he isn't listening at all since he's busy pleasuring her

As he touch her breasts and lick her armpit, Chuuta can definetly feel that something was building up inside his organ as he thrust it deeper and faster inside her pussy

"M-Misuzu...I'm gonna cum...I can't hold it anymore" he manage to blurt as he pound her even faster

"O-Okay, g-go ahead and cum inside me Chuuta, I-I don't mind" she just replied, and then with her permission, Chuuta didn't even think of hold back as he thrust his cock very deep, causing the head of his organ to kiss the entrance of her womb, then he finally came deep inside her womb, filling her with his seed

"AHHHHHH!"

Both yell at the same time as they reach their climax, Chuuta's cock continue to eject seed deep inside Misuzu's womb for few seconds, the sensation of feeling each other's bodies was too much for them

Then after some time, his cock finally stop ejaculating and so, Chuuta pull his organ out of her and both collapse on the bed, feeling tired and satisfied at the same time, then they embrace each other

"T-That was...incredible...I never knew doing this feels so good" Misuzu told him, Chuuta just smile

"Yeah...but still, I never expect that you're the one who actually ask me to do this first" Chuuta replied, this cause Misuzu to puff her cheeks

"Well, I already knew that you were such a pervert in the first place so I have no choice but to take the initiative" she said

"Oh, so you're blaming me now..."

"Yes, that's right"

"At this point, I guess it is..."

"But this time, I somewhat love that kind of personality from you" she added and then she lick her lips in a seductive way, Chuuta gasp and feel something in his crotch

"I think someone was asking for another round..." Chuuta said, and then the replied he got from her was a smirk

"And what if I do?..."

That was Chuuta's signal

-X-

It's already afternoon, Glock, Veronica and Ninotchka arrive at Kokonose residence, feeling refreshed and relaxed

"That feels so good, too bad Misuzu and Chuuta missed it" Veronica said as she enter the house first

"Yeah, I admit, the resort and it's facilities were nice and safe, they're going to be a hit in no time" Glock replied

"I wonder how Chuuta-kun and Misuzu were doing? I hope they're not bored while we're gone" Ninotchka wondered and then as the three enter the living room, they saw Chuuta and Misuzu watching TV together, both we're actually refreshed and looking good, unlike this morning

"I wonder what just happened?" Glock asked

"Who knows..."

Then Mimi suddenly appear from the kitchen

"Oh, so you three are back, how was your day?" she asked them

"It was great" Veronica answered her

"That's good to hear"

"Mimi-san, did something happen between Chuuta-kun and Misuzu? They look so refreshed" Ninotchka asked

"About that~"

Then Mimi suddenly smirk

"Who knows~"

Then she left the three, who were completely confused right now

-X-

After leaving the three, Mimi smile at their reaction, lately, she can definitely hear Chuuta and Misuzu's faint screams despite working on the shop and it only mean one thing...

"That Chuuta...he should at least tell me the truth that Misuzu-chan was really his girlfriend"

And then she went to her room to get a quick rest after working on her shop


	2. Chuuta X Ninotchka

Comfort

"Ahhhhh!"

"I think this isn't the right time doing 'this' Misuzu...what if someone get up and accidentally heard us?" Chuuta asked between ragged breaths as he continue pounding Misuzu's asshole instead of her pussy due to her request

Apparently, four days have passed since they had their very first sex and Misuzu realized that her body was constantly looking for the same pleasure she felt on that day and not just that, each days of not doing it result of intense stress on her being and luckily for her, Chuuta also feel the same way and so, here they are, making out on the middle of the night where everyone was asleep

"D-Don't worry, as long as-AH!" Misuzu didn't get to finish because Chuuta suddenly insert a finger on her pussy and stir it

"Sorry, were you saying something?" Chuuta playfully asked, still playing with her

"Chuuta, you idiot!" she retort to him before moaning again when he inserted another finger on it

Chuuta then remove his cock from her asshole as well as his finger on her entrance and then, without giving a warning to her, he shove his length inside her pussy in one quick thrust, he immediately hug Misuzu from behind and smash his lips against hers in order to muffle her scream

"Mmmrrppgh!"

While the two were engage on a lip lock, Chuuta's hips start moving on it's own, thrusting his length in and out of Misuzu's entrance, the slippery sensation between their organs were driving the two insane as they yearn for more pleasure, so Chuuta increase the speed of his thrust and Misuzu adjust herself for more comfortable position, she slightly part her lips from Chuuta's for a moment and then she put her right arm around the back of Chuuta's neck for support and with that, she slam her lips back, kissing him and her tongue played with his

Then while they're at it, Chuuta's right hand grab her right breast and squeeze it while playing with the nipple by pinching it, this cause a wave of pure pleasure enter their bodies and as the time passed by, both were building up something on their crotches

"Chuuta! I'm gonna..."

"M-Me too! Where should I-"

"My mouth..."

"Okay"

then at that, Misuzu was the first one who reach her climax, drenching his length with her love juices and her walls clamp against Chuuta's cock at the same time and as a result, Chuuta immediately warn her that he's about to cum too and so, he quickly pull his cock out of her while Misuzu quickly turn around and then she grab his dick and immediately perform a handjob and while on it, she open her mouth and just in time, Chuuta came

"OHHH!"

He release his massive load on her mouth, the hot liquid was being ejected from the head of his cock and Misuzu was trying her best to catch it using her mouth but unfortunately, some were spilled on the bedsheet and on the blanket, then after ten seconds or releasing his seed on her mouth, he was finally done and then Misuzu proceed to suck the head of his cock in order to taste the remaining seed left on the tip, this action of hers earn a groan from Chuuta and cause him to grab her head

"M-Misuzu! If you keep doing that, I'll..."

Then Chuuta was forced to release a little bit of his seed on her mouth, then after that, she finally released him and they both panted heavily

"That...was...great" she told him

"Y-Yeah..."

"Sorry about the bedsheet" she apologized, Chuuta respond by waving at her

"Don't worry, I'm the one doing the laundry anyway so no one will find out..." Chuuta said

"I see"

However, unknown from them, someone was actually peeking on the door the whole time

-X-

Morning came and almost everyone were awake on Kokonose residence...well except for two occupants

"Where's Chuuta and Misuzu? Are they still asleep?" Veronica asked them, Glock simply nodded at that, thinking that the two were still on the bed

"Maybe..." he said as he went to the fridge to get some water, after the maroon haired guy left, Veronica then turn to Ninotchka, who was silent this whole time, she became concerned at her friend

"Nino, is there something wrong?" Veronica asked, this snap the black haired woman back to reality

"Eh!"

"You look like you're spacing out...are you okay?" she asked her

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine...I-I was just...thinking of something...that's all" she replied to her, however, Veronica wasn't entirely convince at that

"Are you sure? If you have any problem, maybe I can help" she offered but the other woman shrugged it

"I'm okay...maybe I just didn't get enough sleep last night" she reasoned to her, Veronica still has her doubts but nevertheless, she accept it and let her wander on her own thoughs

"Well then, if you change my mind, you can tell me, okay?" she said and then left to the same place Glock went, the kitchen

"Y-Yeah..."

Nino was left alone in the couch...she was actually thinking about the scene she accidentally saw last night after she went to the bathroom...she saw Chuuta and Misuzu having sex on former's room, her face flush red when she remember that scene...and it actually made her a little...wet

"Ah! Ninotchka-san..."

The woman gasp and quickly turn to see Chuuta dressed on a simple white T-shirt and a brown cargo pants, he was looking at her

"C-Chuuta-kun...W-Where's Misuzu?" she stuttered

"She was still sleeping on the futon, she was actually still tired mentally...I guess" he answered her

"I-I see"

"Where's Veronica and Glock by the way?" Chuuta asked again

"They were on the kitchen..." she answered

"Is that so...well then, I better get to the kitchen too before it's too late" Chuuta was about to go there when...

"Chuuta-kun!"

The boy raise an eyebrow and turn back to Ninotchka with a confuse look

"What is it?" he asked her, Nino didn't answer immediately and Chuuta swear that her face was actually a bit red for unknown reason

"What's wrong, Ninotchka-san?" he asked her again

"Ummm...c-can I talk with y-you for a minute?" she finally asked, Chuuta nodded innocently at that

"Sure, what do you want to talk about?" Chuuta asked her

"Ummm...c-can we go...somewhere else...before that?" she asked him, Chuuta was now really confuse, Ninotchka was acting strange today but nevertheless, he complied

"O-Okay..."

"Then follow me"

Ninotchka then get up from the couch and walk away with Chuuta following her and to his complete shock and surprise, they went inside...auntie's bedroom

"N-Ninotchka-san, what are you-"

Then suddenly, he was pushed on the edge of the bed, causing him to be forcefully sat there and then he was shocked to see Ninotchka was sitting on his hips with her legs spread, strands of her hair was covering her eyes but he can see that her face was red

"N-Ninotchka-san...w-what's the-"

"I saw it, Chuuta-kun..." she simply told him, Chuuta gasp at that and after seconds of wondering on what she was trying to say, he finally realized what she meant

"Eh!"

"I saw everything...I saw that you're...making out with Misuzu last night" Ninotchka finally told him, Chuuta gasped at that

"Y-You did..." he stuttered, now it was his turn to blush madly at the fact that someone, especially Ninotchka, find out about his and Misuzu's erotic activity

"Yeah..."

"W-W-W-Well...c-can you do us a favor and don't tell anyone...please" Chuuta begged her, the last thing he want to happen is for everyone else to find out about this, she didn't answer and keep her mouth shut, making Chuuta extremely nervous

"Ninotchka-san..."

"I'll do it...but..."

Then suddenly, she face Chuuta with a very lewd expression on her face, shocking him once again

"I want you to do the same thing to me, is that clear?" Ninotchka said as she lean closer to his face

"Eh! No, I can't do that! This is not right! W-What's happening to you Ninotchka-san?!" he asked her, she was acting out of herself and this action of hers confirms it

"Oh, so you don't mind if I tell everyone else then?" she shot back to him, her tone is like a dominating one to Chuuta's ears, it's as if she's challenging him

Chuuta was stunned silent at that for some time and then without any warning, Ninotchka touch his crotch and stroke something on it, earning a groan from Chuuta

"W-Wait, stop!"

"Do you remember the time when Veronica said something about me liking delicate boys such as you, it was around the time when we're on a escort mission for Dr. Love" she suddenly asked him while stroking his crotch, Chuuta gasp

"T-That time..." He muttered and then that particular memory return to him, she did mention something like that...D-Don't tell me...

"Veronica was actually right about it...and then after the remote incident as well as at the time that we're locked outside the station, and it didn't end on just that, do you remember the time that we fought those Heavensider guys and you actually defeat their leader...at all those time, I realize that you were the one who was actually pulling us from despair and giving us hope, it greatly touched not just me but Veronica and Misuzu too...that's why...I fell in love with you Chuuta-kun, however...Misuzu already beat me to it first" Ninotchka finish explaining, few tears fall on her eyes

"T-That was...but you're an alien...we can't just-"

"So you don't find me attractive just because you knew that I'm an alien, Is that it?" she cut him off, her voice sounds hurt

"N-No, that's not it! It's just that..." Chuuta was trying to find the right words to describe it

"You are beautiful Ninotchka, that's a fact...but you deserve someone better than me...besides, I have Misuzu already..."

"I don't care..." she simply replied

"Huh!"

"I don't care about that anymore, what matters to me is...this"

Then without warning, Ninotchka pressed her lips against Chuuta's, kissing him, then after that, she insert her tongue inside his moist cavern, exploring every corner of it

"Mmmrrppgh!"

Chuuta tried to push her away but the woman has the advantage so she grip the bulge formed between his legs tightly causing Chuuta to groan in pain through her mouth and he lost the strength he muster on that one simple move she made

Sensing that Chuuta is no longer resisting, she parted her lips and a trail of saliva can be seen between their opened mouths, Ninotchka then smile at him while Chuuta feels hurt inside

"N-Ninotchka, enough already! Get off me!" Chuuta demanded but she isn't listening to him anymore, she will follow her instincts from this moment on

Ninotchka then push him on the bed and she followed suit, crawling on top of him and pinning his wrists using both her hands, it may not look like it but she was actually strong, after all, she was trained before becoming an elDLIVE officer

"I no longer care if you think of me as a very bad girl, Chuuta...I want you so much" she told him

"N-Ninotchka, stop already! You're just stressed, you need rest" Chuuta told her

"I don't need rest, I need _you_ "

Then Ninotchka kiss him again, she had enough of this conversation so she ended it before Chuuta could said something that might hurt her more, snaking her tongue inside his mouth and tangling it with his own

Chuuta was at loss of words right now, he can't believe that someone actually fell for him, especially Ninotchka, but this is wrong and he must stop her before they do something they will regret later

Then, she pull her lips away from Chuuta

"I hope Misuzu doesn't mind if I do this..."

Then she remove her upper clothing to reveal her breast which was still concealed on her green bra, Chuuta was stunned at the size of her bust, it was definitely bigger than Misuzu, but he immediately shook his head

"Y-You..."

Then she remove his shorts and Chuuta's massive erection sprang up in front of her, she gasp a little

"You tell me all of those things but look at you right now..." Ninotchka said as she touch him

Chuuta could only close his eyes as Ninotchka do all the work, he keep telling himself that this is just a dream...well it was until he felt her tongue against the tip of his cock twirling it up and down and then tickling the hole in a very sensual way

"Ugh!"

Chuuta grab her head in order to stop her but the woman quickly suck the head of his cock (her tongue still doing it's work inside), it completely weaken his grip on her head and eventually, he let her go as she continue sucking the head, driving him insane

"AH! C-Cumming!"

Then he was left with no choice and release his load inside her mouth, Ninotchka manage to swallow every shot so it didn't stain the bed sheet, then after that, she let go of him, Chuuta panted heavily while Ninotchka lick her lips to savor the seed that spilled on the side of her mouth and then after that, she face Chuuta with a smile

"Delicious..." she told him

"N-Ninotchka..."

Silence cover the two for a long time until she decided to break it

"I'm so sorry..."

Chuuta was shocked...was she apologizing to him after what she had done

"I'm sorry Chuuta if I acted this way...It's just...on my home planet, ever since my father and brother's death, due to my status as an eldest daughter, I have no choice but to suppress my own needs in order to support my only family...my mother" she started, Chuuta gasp a bit

"On that day, all I do was to work and then hang out with Misuzu and Veronica, having friends was great for me, but..."

Ninotchka look at Chuuta directly on his eyes

"Then, you were recruited and join us...and then when I saw you keep proving yourself overtime as a capable police officer, I felt something that I never thought I would feel...and it's love"

Chuuta's eyes widen at that...did she really just say that... she love him

"N-Ninotchka..."

"But, Misuzu have you first...it was so painful...I thought I had a chance, but..."

She start sobbing, Chuuta was stunned at the revelation...he had no idea, Ninotchka was so innocent the first time he saw her, but until now, he really had no idea that she actually fell in love to him, of all people

"I'm sorry, I'll be going now, just forg-"

Ninotchka didn't get to finish as two arms wrapped around her in a tight embrace, she gasp seeing Chuuta capture her in a hug

"C-Chuuta..."

"I had no idea, Ninotchka..." Chuuta said, still embracing her tightly

"Huh..."

"At first, I thought that you were so innocent back there, so I decided to discard this feelings and let you decided whom you'll choose...but after this, I regret doing it" he started, this time, it was her turn to gasp...feelings...what is he talking about?

"Exactly as you were thinking right now, Ninotchka...I actually like you first and it was around time that Misuzu was still not opening up to me, it's around the time after the remote incident..." Chuuta told her

"R-Really?" she asked him

"Yeah, but as I said, you were so beautiful and innocent back there, and it turns out that I was right, many boys were actually attracted to you when you enter our school, and so I just let the nature run it's course..." he continue

"But now...I regret not telling you these at that time...after seeing you confessing to me and crying like this..."

"Chuuta..."

"I'm the one who should apologize..." Chuuta said as he let her go and face her

"I..."

"But, what are you going to do? Even after all of the things I tell you, I really don't want to betray Misuzu, so..." Chuuta asked

"I already told you, I don't care..."

"I don't mind being number two.." she continued, shocking Chuuta

"Eh! But that's..."

"No but's...that's final Chuuta, so...can we...continue?" she asked while blushing, Chuuta's face match hers after hearing that

"Well, that's-"

"*KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK* Nino! Are you there?!"

Chuuta and Ninotchka was startled at Veronica's voice and the knock on the door, they struggle to put their discarded clothes back but they manage to do so, and after that, Ninotchka was the one who open the door

"Oh, there you are, I was worried when you disappeared on the couch, Chuuta, you're here too" Veronica said

"Y-Yeah, I was actually cleaning this room and Ninotchka offer me her help..." Chuuta lied to her, Ninotchka quickly nodded at that

"Oh, Is that so..."

"Yeah, don't worry, we'll be out shortly" Chuuta said, Veronica nodded at that and then she left, the two sigh in relief

"Well, about my question..." she asked him again and the response she get was a kiss from him

"Well, if you insist, maybe tonight...on the living room, I can't risk Misuzu seeing us if we do it on my room" Chuuta said, Ninotchka smile at him and nodded

"Okay"

-X-

"C-Chuuta-AH!"

"Shhh...someone might get up, can you keep your voice down?"

"I can't help it...it feels so good"

Ninotchka was currently lying on the couch and Chuuta was licking her entrance, both were completely naked, it's midnight and everyone was asleep and as Chuuta had told her, they meet at the couch and do 'that'

"C-Chuuta! I'm gonna..."

"Okay, do it" he told her

"HIEEE!"

Ninotchka squeal as she release her love juices and Chuuta proceed to lap it, she tried not to scream too loud and surprisingly, she manage to do so until her climax ends, panting heavily at the sensation that flows through her body, Chuuta then get up and went on top of her

"Well...can I?" he asked her, Ninotchka nodded at that and then, Chuuta positioned his dick to her pussy, looking at her one last time

"Here I go"

Then Chuuta slowly insert his dick inside her, Ninotchka grunted as she feel his organ grinding against her walls and then both of them feel something inside that was being poked by his cock, causing Chuuta to stop temporarily and look at her, she smile in response

"Go ahead..."

Chuuta nodded at that and then with one quick thrust, he break her hymen, Ninotchka was about to scream but he quickly kiss her

"Mmmrrrpppgh!"

The two were engaged in a intense lip lock for at least ten seconds and then after confirming that her voice had died down, Chuuta pull his head and look at her, her face still shows a hurt expression but it was slowly disappearing as well, her pussy was adjusting to the size of his dick, then after that, she look at Chuuta and nodded

"I'm okay Chuuta, you can move whenever you like" she told him

He wasted no time as he start pounding her insides, he was taking it very slow at first in order for her to get completely used to his size, but then after few seconds of moving slowly inside her, Chuuta finally move faster and rougher at her, this cause Ninotchka to let out sexy moans

"Ah! This...feels...great...no...wonder Misuzu...was always tired" she manage to say between her moans and then Chuuta, thinking that she has completely adjusted, move his hips a lot faster than before

"AH! Damn it Nino, you're so tight!" Chuuta told her while pounding her entrance

"And you're-AH!-so big Chuuta!" she replied to him, the pleasure they're experiencing right now was so intense and thanks to that, Chuuta can feel that he was about to explode

"Nino, I'm about to cum..."

"Do it...inside...me...please" she told him

"A-Are you sure? I'm not actually-"

"It's okay, I don't mind...shoot it already"

Chuuta has doubts but he nodded at that, however, before he completely give in to the pleasure, he quickly stood up and lift her from the couch by groping her ass, shocking the woman, he then kiss her and she immediately kiss back as she wrap her arms around his neck for support while Chuuta continue to pound her until...

"MMMRRRPPGGGHHH!"

Both screamed on each other's mouths as Chuuta finally came deep inside her, the tip of his cock was kissing the entrance of Ninotchka's womb and that cause him to release his semen inside her baby chamber

They shivered as Chuuta keep pumping his baby juice inside her and then after ten seconds or releasing, his cock finally stop and Chuuta slump back to the couch with Ninotchka on top of him, his dick was still inside and small amount of semen was leaking out of her, both were panting heavily at the sensation

"W-Wow...that was...amazing" Ninotchka was the first one to speak after catching her breath, Chuuta was still panting

"Y-Yeah, it was..."

After a couple minutes of resting on the couch, Chuuta let Ninotchka go and she sat on the couch beside him

"Let's go to bed, if we stay here any longer, someone might get up and saw us in this state" Chuuta told her, she quickly nodded and then the two put their clothes back and they head to their respective rooms, fully refreshed and satisfied


	3. Chuuta X Veronica

Comfort

Chuuta groaned as he lazily woke up on his bed, he grunted at the fact that it was morning already as the sun rays suddenly hit his eyes for confirmation, forcing him to temporarily close them until he finally adjusted to it, then after that, he sit on his bed and let out a yawn and stretch his arms, then the memory of last night flooded his brain after he look at Misuzu's sleeping form on the futon

" _That's right, last night...me and Ninotchka have..._ "

He let out a heavy sigh at that, how in the world will he explain it to her girlfriend now? She will definitely despise him for what he had done, their relationship wasn't even that long and he already commit a sin...how troublesome

"Might as well go to the kitchen to prepare breakfast..." he muttered as he change his clothes from his sleeping clothes to a simple t-shirt and shorts, after changing, he went to the door and open it, then he went downstairs and headed to the kitchen only to find...

"Oh Chuuta, good morning..."

Chuuta's eyes widen at the person in the kitchen, who wear nothing but apron and she's actually cooking something

"N-Ninotchka..."

"Yes?"

"Why are you..."

"Sorry about that, I knew that you were suppose to be the one who will cook for us but right now, I'm in a good mood so I decided to do it, you might not know Chuuta but I'm the one who was preparing food for me and mom back at my home planet" she explain to him, Chuuta didn't have any complaint regarding that, but the problem is...

"That's not what I want to ask, why in the world are you wearing nothing but apron?!" he ask her in disbelief and at the same time, he suddently feel a pain on his crotch at the sight of her wearing an apron that barely cover her smooth skin as well as her beautiful and well-rounded ass (since her back was facing him)...oh brother, it's was only morning and this is the first thing that welcomed him, good thing her hair was long enough to cover them, but still...it was way too revealing

"You're asking me why?..."

Ninotchka put a finger on her cheek and try to think of an answer, swinging her hips in a seductive way once, making Chuuta grunted

"Well...I somewhat knew that you were the first one who will get up so maybe _I_ can be your _b_ _reakfast_ before everyone else wake up..." she answer him in a very sexy tone, emphasizing a couple of certain words on her sentence

"Wha-!"

Chuuta was shocked at her answer, did she seriously said those words? And wait, is it him or she was acting bolder than before, it's like her personality was flipped 180 in just one night, this will be troublesome if anyone finds out, especially Veronica

"Well..n-not really...besides...it's morning and one of them may wake up sooner so you should change immediately" he told her as he decided to see what food she was making for them, trying to distract himself from the arousing sight of the girl

"A-Anyway, what are you making for us? I was actually kind of excited to find out" Chuuta asked as he peek on her shoulder, it was then Ninotchka made her move as she quickly turn around and kiss him

Chuuta was caught off guard at that bold move but unfortunately, she quickly parted her lips and lick it before he can even kiss back

"Well, just some omelets and pancakes for everyone, but in your case, you want something more, right?" she told him as her hands touch Chuuta's crotch and feel a bulge on it

The boy couldn't contain himself anymore as he grab Ninotchka and grope her ass, she giggle at that action

"Looks like I was right..."

"To the bathroom"

With that phrase, Chuuta drag the black-haired girl on that place, it's still six in the morning and if he remember it correctly, the first person except for him and auntie will wake up at seven so they still have at least an hour to spare and to his luck, the shop is actually closed today so his aunt Mimi will stay on her bed as long as she wants, he can only hope that no one wake up earlier and use the toilet or else they're busted

 _"Misuzu is going to kill me...that's for sure..."_ he thought as they finally reach the bathroom, Chuuta locked the door after they went inside and then the fun begins

Chuuta grab her head and give her a very hungry kiss, snaking his tongue inside her mouth eagerly, the woman made no attempt to resist, this is exactly what she need first thing in the morning

Then as their lips were locked at each other, their hands were exploring each other's bodies, Ninotchka was using her hands to tease his already hard cock inside his shorts, her left hand is teasing the shaft and her right hand is teasing the head and thanks to the pre-cum it release earlier, it was now very slippery, on the other hand, Chuuta's left hand snaked inside the apron she's wearing and proceed to caressed her breasts and then his right hand were fingering her already wet pussy

"Mmmrrppgh!"

Both moan on each other's mouth as the sensation were starting to overload their senses from the touch

Then, they parted their lips as they decided to take their erotic activity into the next level, removing all of their clothes until fully naked, Chuuta was the first to make a move as he turn Ninotchka around so he's now facing her back and make her bend as well, she comply and then spread her legs and put her hands on the sink for support, and with that set, Chuuta then aim his dick on her entrance, and then in one quick thrust, his length was now inside her, causing the woman to let out a very sexy moan

"AHHHH!"

Ninotchka's mouth hang opened as she feel Chuuta's tip kiss the entrance of her womb on that thrust, it made her cum right away, Chuuta didn't stop there as he move his dick in and out roughly, hitting the entrance of her womb many times

"UGH!"

Chuuta grunt as a response, he can definitely feel her walls tighten around his dick for each thrust he did, he continue doing that for a while and then after pounding her long enough, he swung her long hair to the left side so it wouldn't get in the way, and then, he suddenly grab her arms and pull her already sweaty body closer to his, he quickly release his grip on her arms and embrace her on the waist using her right arm and then his left arm was wrapped around her neck, pulling her head so it was now resting on his left shoulder, this position give Chuuta a nice view of her lewd expression, Ninotchka's eyes were rolled back, her mouth hanged open and her tongue sticking out, he then proceed to lick the right side of her neck from that position too, adding more pleasure to her already aroused body

"Ahhh! Chuuta, stop doing that! I'll cum again..." she told him but it was useless as Chuuta keep licking her and then as he do it, his hips started moving again, fucking her pussy aggressively and thanks to their new position, her walls clamp even tighter around his cock and her tits jiggled while moving very fast

"Chuuta, No! I'm gonna..."

"Me too...w-where?" he asked her

"Inside..."

Chuuta increase the pace as he drill his cock deeper inside her, half of the cock's head were actually inside her womb, ready to shoot his sticky seed and mark her for the second time

"KYAAA!"

"AHHH! I'm cumming!"

Chuuta couldn't hold back any longer as he finally give in to the pleasure and came inside her, his grip around her tightens as he release

A drool can be seen on the side of Ninotchka's opened mouth as she feel his seed invading her core and fill the whole space inside, making her cum for the second time

Chuuta, on the other hand, was in heaven as the feeling of his partner's tight walls forced him to ejaculate more of his seed, it feels like that his cock was getting numb while releasing his load nonstop

Ten seconds have passed and the overwhelming sensation they felt were slowly leaving their bodies, Chuuta's dick finally stop releasing seed and Ninotchka's pussy finally calmed down and so, he let her go and pull his length out, Ninotchka use the sink to prevent herself from collapsing on the floor while Chuuta panted as he sat on the toilet, both were catching their breath

"*pant* That was *pant* a lot *pant* better than last night" Ninotchka said, still catching her breath

"Y-Yeah *pant* you said it"

Then after twenty seconds, they finally recovered their normal breathing

"Well, since we're on the bathroom already, let's go take a quick bath" Ninotchka suggest to him after seeing their bodies, which was now completely drenched in sweat

"You're right, we're covered in sweat too much, they'll get suspicious if they smell something from us..." Chuuta agreed to her

-X-

It's now seven in the morning and everyone gathered on the kitchen to have breakfast, fortunately for the two, no one notice anything yet especially Misuzu, but he swear that he caught glimpse of her and Ninotchka making eye contact at each other for no reason...which was strange for him

"Itadakimasu!

Then everyone dig in to their food while savoring it's taste

"Mmm...this is good, as expected on Chuuta's expert cooking" Mimi said as she took another bite of omelet

"I-It's not me this time but Ninotchka, she's the one who made them, I only assisst her this time" Chuuta correct her

"EHHH!"

"Wow..."

"I didn't know that you can cook, Nino" Veronica told her as she took a bite on her pancake, it actually surprise her, despite being her friend for a long time, she had no idea that Ninotchka has a talent like cooking and not only just that fact, It appears that Chuuta somewhat already knew it before her...It made her wonder about something

"Well...It was expected since me and my mom was the only one left in my family ever since my dad and Micha passed away, my mom's always at work so..." she told them with a hind of sadness in her voice, everyone quickly understood what she meant

"That makes sense..." Mimi said

"Y-Yes"

Then silence cover them until they finish eating, then everyone start to leave the kitchen save for Chuuta, Misuzu and Ninotchka, who will do the dishes, the latter two decided to help him to finish the job a lot faster

-X-

Since it was weekend, there's nothing they can do but to sit back and rest to heal the remaining injuries they sustained, well not everyone else actually, in fact...Mimi was out buying muffin ingredients for restocking purposes for tomorrow

"Chuuta..."

"Hmmm"

The boy turn to Veronica, who was waiting for him to leave the kitchen, Misuzu actually drag Ninotchka in order to talk to her about something important so they're not around, Glock was outside and taking a stroll on the road so it leaves the two inside the house

"What is it?" he asked her but suddenly, he felt something very familiar on this conversation

" _I somewhat feel a deja vu here..._ _I wonder why?_ " he thought as he look at the orange haired woman, then seeing that she isn't responding yet, he turn his attention back to his work, which is cleaning the table

"I notice something different from Ninotchka when we're eating...do you have anything to do with it?" she asked bluntly, Chuuta raise an eyebrow at her question and look at her

"Huh...N-No, I didn't...what makes you think that?" he asked her, completely confused but in truth, he was getting nervous

"Well...I know her for a long time and until this point, I didn't knew that she had that skill in her...however, you, for some reason, already knew it and it makes me wonder how?" Veronica told him

"Oh, that...well I saw her early on the kitchen when I woke up and that's how I knew...there's nothing to be suspicious about" Chuuta answer her, omitting the part where they make out inside the bathroom

"Really? I-Is that all?" she asked, her face was somewhat a bit red when she asked, Chuuta notice it and couldn't help but to gulp

"Y-Yeah, that's it..."

Veronica then look at him straight to his eyes, Chuuta was caught off guard at that but stay strong, if he wavers on her look, she might get suspicious on something

"In that case, I want to tell you something, c-can we go to your room?" she asked him

"Oh, Is that-wait! WHAT!"

"You heard me Chuuta..." she simply told him

He look at the woman in front of him with a look that says 'are you kidding me' then with not much of a choice, he finally nodded, finishing his chores and then he went to his room with Veronica following him, then he open the door only to find...

"Chuuta!"

The said boy gasp to see Misuzu and Ninotchka inside, looking at him, he and Veronica gasp at their presence

"W-What are you two doing on his room?" she asked them

"Talking" Misuzu bluntly summarize her answer in one word, it ticked Veronica

"Grrr!"

"Anyway...Nino, close the door, the four of us will have a very long talk about something" Misuzu said sharply causing Chuuta to gasp and quickly realized something

" _D-Don't tell me...d-did she find out about that?_ "

Chuuta's brain was going haywire at the possibility of Misuzu finding out that he's already cheating on her, however, judging to her sharp tone earlier, it would really mean that she already did

" _But, if she does find out...then why is Ninotchka was so calm?_ "

Chuuta then look at the black haired girl, who went beside Misuzu after closing the door and it appears that she's fine, Misuzu didn't even hurt her for making out with her boyfriend, assuming that she already knew

"W-What is it, Misuzu?" he ask the brown haired woman

"Is it true that you and Ninotchka make out twice?" she simply asked him, this confirm his assumption

"WHAT!"

Chuuta was now sweating bullets while Veronica was furious at that question

"T-That's...ummm..."

After half a minute of futile thinking of an excuse, his head bowed in defeat

"I'm so sorry Misuzu..." he told them

"So it was true..." Misuzu followed up, Chuuta could only nod at that, his head was down so he can't see her face or what emotion she has now, but he thinks that she was fuming in rage

"NO WAY!..."

He turn to see Veronica, who was now mad for some reason

"I'm sorry that I lied to you Veronica" he told her...this is great, now he had three girls despising him at this moment, but at least he finally told them the truth and it actually feels like a heavy burden was lifted from his shoulder, but still...what he did was still wrong so they have all the right to either punch or kick him

"...I can't believe you two already made a move to him! It's not fair!" Veronica shouted, or more like complain to them

"Yeah, she's-WHAT!"

Again, Chuuta was shocked at what Veronica just said, but it's not only that...

"Sorry Veronica..." Ninotchka apologize to her while smiling, the orange haired woman grunt in response

"Well, you should expect that since I'm his first partner after all..." Misuzu told her

"GRRRR!"

Misuzu then turn to Ninotchka

"But still, I can't believe he came inside you twice Nino and yet he only do it inside me once...and I was suppose to be his girlfriend..." she said while pouting

"Is that so? Well, our position feels incredible so Chuuta won't be able to pull his cock out in time so I just let him cum inside me instead" Ninotchka answered her, trying to be apologetic only to fail

"Hmph!"

Misuzu crossed her arms, after they talk, Chuuta decided that this is the best time to ask some question

"What are you three talking about? W-What's going on here?" he asked them, completely confuse, it can't be help since he really had no idea what's going on anymore at this point, the three girls simultaneously turn to him with the same confuse look Chuuta just gave them

"Didn't Nino told you already?" Misuzu asked, Chuuta gasp and then he turn to Ninotchka

"W-What did you tell me?"

"Geez, you already forgot that?" she said

"Eh!"

Then Chuuta tried look on his mind until he remember a certain sentence Ninotchka told him when she confessed yesterday

 _'...It greatly touched not just me but Veronica and Misuzu too...that's why...I fell in love with you Chuuta-kun, however...Misuzu already beat me to it first...'_

His eyes became wide after he remember that sentence and couldn't help but to blush at the realization

"You...you can't mean that..."

The three girls' face became red, it seems that Chuuta finally figure it out

"That's right..."

Chuuta didn't know what to do at this point, three girls actually taking a liking to him of all people and not just that, two of them actually used to despise him because he's a pervert

"I..."

"No need to say anything, Chuuta" Misuzu said

"Eh!"

"We love you because you were there to support us in anyway you can, if it wasn't for you, we would have been a goner by now..." Ninotchka said

"T-That's..."

"...And now, I believe Veronica will had her turn" she continue, Chuuta gasp at that and he think that this is the right time to tell them his opinion

"W-Wait a minute! What are you talking about...W-When did I...I-I didn't remember..."

Chuuta tried to slap himself, thinking that he's only dreaming and everything isn't true but unfortunately, it was 100% real and he's completely awake

"Why...why me?" he slowly asked them, his voice sounds hurt

"Chuuta..."

"I haven't done anything worthy to gain your affection, in fact, I feel horrible and disgusted to myself, I couldn't even save your comrades...your family... from those Heavensider guys...and yet...you three...why?" Chuuta grit his teeth at that, it pains him every time he remember that, it actually remind him how useless he was...

"That's not true!" Misuzu yelled to him

"Eh!"

Chuuta turn to his girlfriend

"You already done more than enough for the three of us...thanks to you, we are still alive and keep on living, you give us a reason to stay alive" she said

"Misuzu's right, that's why you don't need to say all of those nasty things towards yourself Chuuta, for us, you are our hero...our knight in shining armor..."Ninotchka said as she touch his face

"But-"

"Chuuta!"

The boy gasp when he heard Veronica call him, he turn around only to meet her lips with his, his eyes automatically widen at that kiss, then she pull her head away, Chuuta can see her face was red

"V-Veronica...you"

"Just as Misuzu and Ninotchka said, you save not just us but the entire el civilization too, so you should feel proud to that, a guy like you only appear once in a lifetime...so now that's done...c-can we...get started?" Veronica asked, the blush on her face spread

Chuuta gasp at that and then suddenly, he immediately got an erection, Veronica saw this and couldn't help but to smirk

"Well, it looks like your 'thing' down here was indeed ready" she whispered to him, Chuuta cringed at that

"A-Are you sure? I mean..."

"I am...besides, there's no way I'll lose to either Misuzu or Ninotchka, maybe I can make you feel even better than those two..." she told him, causing Misuzu to glare at her and Ninotchka to pout, on which Veronica ignored

"O-Okay then..."

And with that said, Chuuta grab the orange haired woman and kiss her deeply, Veronica wrap her arms around his neck and Chuuta do the same on her waist, Ninotchka then drag Misuzu outside, telling the latter to give them some privacy, Misuzu reluctantly nodded at that and so, the two girls were now outside and the other two were free to go wild

Chuuta then release her from the kiss and look at her blushing face

"You know what Chuuta, there's something I want to tell you..." she started, Chuuta raised an eyebrow at that

"What is it?"

"I-I already confess to someone, but I got dumped..." she said

"Eh! Really?"

"Yeah, and the interesting part is...he actually look like you" she told him

Chuuta was shocked at that

"At first, I was actually depressed because it's my first time feeling that way only to be rejected...mama and papa tried to comfort me by telling me that I'll find a guy better than him one day...and then, you were scouted...I was actually shocked first and thought that 'you' were actually 'him'..." she explain

"Is that why you're so cold and strict to me during our escort mission?" Chuuta asked

"Y-You can say that"

Chuuta sigh at that, well it makes sense, since she thought that I was the one who dump her, she'll seek revenge, naturally

"But at that time, I already knew that you were a different person and not him at all, but I just go and vent my anger to you...I'm sorry" she apologized, Chuuta smile at that

"Well, even though It's already too late for that, but sure, I accept your apology" he said as he threw Veronica on his bed and follow her there, it caught her off guard at the sudden action

"KYAA!"

"Well then, let's get started..."

Chuuta then remove her clothes until she's fully nude, Veronica tried to cover her chest but Chuuta stop her by holding both her wrists and then he stare at her breasts which was the same size as Misuzu's, this cause the orange haired woman to close her eyes due to embarrassment

"S-Stop staring too much..." she said, her eyes still close so she didn't knew if he do what she just told him until...

"AHHH! Chuuta!"

Veronica yelped, feeling his mouth sucking her left nipple, she can feel his tongue licking it along the way

"AHHH! S-Stop...I-It feels too...good..." she stuttered

Chuuta then stop sucking her left breast and instead he do the same treatment to her right one, and while he's at it, one of his hand roam on her belly and his finger then hover on her stomach, slightly caressing it and then it went lower until he finally reach it's destination

"AHHH!"

Veronica can definitely feel Chuuta's fingers on her sacred place, then without any warning, he insert a finger on her entrance, she yelp in response on the sudden intrusion

"OHHH!"

She threw her head back at that move, it feels really good and it's only his finger there...if his thing went inside her...she doesn't know what reaction she will have

"It seems that you're enjoying it already huh, Veronica" Chuuta told her as he move his finger in and out, causing the woman to bucked her hips, he continue doing that for several minutes until

"S-Something's...gonna...come out! S-Stop!" she told him but Chuuta ignore her plea and keep going until it became too much for her

"AHHH!"

Veronica finally give in and then she reach her very first orgasm, drenching Chuuta's fingers with her love juices, after that climax, Veronica panted heavily and trying to catch her breath, then she half-open her eyes to see him licking his finger, the one he use to stir her insides, she blush madly

"W-What are you doing?!" she asked him

"Well...cleaning my finger off your cum...what do you think?" he answer

"B-But that's...dirty" she told him

"It's okay...it would be a waste if I just wipe it off with a towel" he said

Then after that, Veronica realized that Chuuta was still have clothes on him so without further ado, she push him on the bed and remove his clothes until he's fully naked just like her, Veronica look at his bare body, he wasn't the athletic type at all but who cares, besides, her opinion change after she look at the 'beast' below Chuuta's crotch, she lick her lips at that

"Damn...I thought I can insult you on how small you are, but it seems that I was mistaken at all" she said as she grip the shaft, earning a groan from Chuuta, then she wasted no time and stick her tongue out and lick the tip, twirling it up and down, Chuuta grunt at the feeling of Veronica's tongue teasing the head of his dick

"Veronica...ugh...that's too...AHH!" Chuuta yelp as he feel her teeth lightly bit the tip

"I'm the one working here so just shut up, sit back and relax...and you can also cum whenever you like" she told him and then went back to her work, then she continue teasing him using her tongue and then while licking, she felt and taste a liquid that came from the small hole on the head

" _This must be Chuuta's pre-cum...oh how it taste so good..._ " she thought as she focus the tip of her tongue on the hole and just as she suspected, more of it was leaking, so obviously, she lick it off

"Veronica! I'm-"

Chuuta didn't get to finish as he finally came on her face, Veronica was caught off guard at that release but did her best to lap it and swallow the thick white liquid that suddenly came out

"I did say that you can cum if you want...but at least give me a warning when you do, will ya?" she said as she scoop the leftovers that was spill on her chest and put it on her mouth

"S-Sorry...It's your fault that you tease me too much" Chuuta told her

"Okay, fine...well I think we're already stimulated enough" she said and then it's Chuuta's turn to make his move, he grab Veronica and make her bent on all fours on the bed, making Chuuta face her ass and pussy, then without any further delay, he aim his dick on her entrance

"Veronica, are you-"

"I am, so hurry up and do it already, don't make me wait..." she told him

"Well then..."

Then Chuuta grab her hips and with one quick thrust, he was inside her and his tip were kissing her womb

"AHHHHH!"

Veronica scream in pain at the sudden expansion of her walls due to Chuuta's length, he didn't move yet as he was waiting for her to accustomed on his size

"Are you okay?" he asked her

"I'm...fine...just let me...get use to your size first..." she told him, Chuuta nodded at that and wait for her signal, then after a minute of not moving, she finally told him that he can move his hips and so, Chuuta started moving, his cock were grinding against Veronica's insides and the sensation from that is driving the two insane

"What a tight walls you have Veronica, it feels too good" Chuuta said while pounding her and he was getting faster and faster, this cause the woman to moan loudly at the feeling of Chuuta's length moving in and out

"Oh damn it! I never thought doing this can make you-AHHH!"

Chuuta cut her off by thrusting his dick more deeper, his tip penetrate her womb on the process, Veronica couldn't control her expression anymore as she let out louder moans and mewls as Chuuta continue hitting her sweet spot many times

"Come here, Veronica!"

"Eh!"

Then Chuuta grab both her wrists and go rougher on his thrust, Veronica's eyes rolled back at the sheer pleasure she's experiencing right now, her mouth hanged open and drool can be seen spilling on the side, Chuuta keep pounding her for a while and then he decided to make her even feel a lot better, he let go of her right arm and then wrapped his right arm around her waist, then after securing her on the waist, he let her left arm go as well and wrapped his left arm around her neck then he pull her closer to his body, he rest her head on his left shoulder and then he went faster on fucking her to the point where he seemingly can't get enough of her, his cock went even deeper inside her and Veronica's walls cling even tighter to his length causing more wave or pleasure to washed over them

"AHHHH!"

"OHHHH!"

Chuuta and Veronica can't control their voices anymore as they scream all they want, they keep this insane position for couple of minutes until Chuuta warn her that he's at his limit

"Veronica, I'm about to cum...are you ready!?" he asked her

"Y-Yeah! M-Me too, I'm about to..."

"T-Then..."

Then with one big thrust, the tip of his cock enter her womb and at that moment, he finally release his seed inside her, his length were twitching as he release his load

"OHHHHHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

Veronica can feel Chuuta's cum filling her core, then she can tell that as he was ejaculating inside, his grip on her tightens as well, this cause her to moan longer

" _Oh shit...I'm gonna die!_ " she thought

Then finally, Chuuta was done but he didn't let her go yet and instead he adjust their position and after few moments, Veronica was now laying on his bed with Chuuta on top of her, his cock were still inside her

"Sorry Veronica, but twice was never enough" he told her

"Of course, who said I'm going to back down that easily?"

And with that said, Chuuta start moving again inside her, Veronica moan as she feel his dick going even deeper than before, then while they're at it, Chuuta pinned her wrists down and lap her lips, Veronica tried to kiss back but Chuuta was even more aggressive than ever to do so, he then insert his tongue on her mouth and explore his wet cave

"Mmmrrrpppghh!"

Their voices were muffled but they can tell that both were enjoying every moment of making love, then as Chuuta thrust his dick, his length were building up another set of white liquid

"Veronica! I'm about to cum again!" he told her

"Good, then go and eject it inside" she told him

Chuuta then increase the pace of his thrust and then after few seconds, he finally release his seed again for the third time

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

Both screamed each other's names as Chuuta came again inside her, and as he release inside her, Chuuta and Veronica's mouths were hanged open, indicating that they were savoring the moment as each seconds pass and then after that climax, Chuuta finally pull out of her and then lay beside her to catch his breath, Veronica was doing the same

"I...don't think...I can go on...anymore..." he said, but Veronica has other plans

"Well, I guess I'll do the work this time" she told him

"Eh!"

Veronica quickly get up and went to his side and face his softened dick

"V-Veronica!"

"Here I go!"

Then she grab his shaft and then tease the hole using her finger, this action cause Chuuta to grunt and his erection quickly came back to him, Veronica grin at that as she started to suck the tip and massage his balls

"AH! V-Veronica...you're too rough!" he said as she continue sucking his tip very hard as if she's drinking from a straw, then after minute of sucking his length, Chuuta can definitely feel his organ throbbing inside

"Sorry about this, Veronica, but I'm..."

Chuuta then grab her head and then he thrust his dick deep inside her mouth, causing his tip to reach her throat, Veronica tried to free herself but it was futile as Chuuta was putting all of his strength on his hands to keep her in place

"CUMMING!"

Chuuta then release his fourth and probably, his final wave of seed deep inside her throat, Veronica was completely gagged and her eyes were rolling back as she feel his length twitching inside her mouth and throat, then after ten seconds of ejaculating, Chuuta finally stop and then he let her head go, Veronica quickly get up and cough many times and after regaining her senses, she glare at Chuuta

"What was that for, you idiot!? I almost die from suffocation, you know!" she shouted at him, Chuuta laugh sheepishly while scratching his head

"Sorry about that, you just suddenly suck me so I respond to that" he reasoned to her, Veronica let out a 'hmph' and then she cross her arms and turn her back to him

"Well...that was incredible...right?" Chuuta told her

"Yeah, it was...until you deepthroated me" she respond, acting like she was angry but in truth, she actually love it

"Really~?"

Veronica grunt at that, Chuuta smile at her and then he went to her and then he wrap his arms around her waist

"Well...do you want to go another round?" Chuuta asked

Again, she grunted and feel his erection on her back

"You really are a pervert, after all..." she said, Chuuta chuckled

"Yeah...I guess I can't help it since you were nude in front of me" he told her, Veronica let out a smile and turn to him

"Sure, I would love to..."

-X-

Outside Chuuta's room, Misuzu and Ninotchka were there, Mimi and Glock were still outside and haven't return yet, so their screams were only heard by these two, Misuzu grit her teeth in annoyance while Nintochka cross her legs after they hear another sexy screams from those two inside

"That Veronica...How long does she intend to do it with him..." Misuzu asked

"Well...knowing our friend...she intend to drain Chuuta until he can no longer move...I guess" Ninotchka answer her

"Probably...but their screams...they were...turning me on..." Misuzu said as she feel an intense heat between her crotch

"I...guess...it can't be helped...after all...we're listening to them..." Ninotchka said as she, too, feels something between her legs

Then after some time, Misuzu and Ninotchka hear their screams again and it was that moment when Misuzu completely snap

"THAT'S IT! We're going inside" she yell before kicking the door open and went after the two, who were startled at her presence, Ninotchka could only chuckle as she follow her inside, their relationship sure was very weird yet interesting indeed


End file.
